House Sephora of the Omoron Dominion
House Sephora is the ruling monarch of the Omoron Dominion after Coburne Sephora (now a deity) defeated the Terminus dynasty that had founded the country. They have a long history in Omoron. Coburne Sephora was the main protagonist during the Epic Group. ---- History Before the Great War, House Sephora was a house of lesser nobles with latent psionic ability. Coburne's parents fought in the great war against the Black Dragon and were subsequently defeated and captured. However, the nature of their capture was far worse than most traditional prisoners of war. Instead of being killed, their souls were placed in gems along with other nobles, presumably to be used for nefarious purposes. The demonic forced working for Orcus traded these gems to the Demigorgon, where they remained for some time. The only surviving member was Coburne Sephora, now an orphan in the world completely confused as he comes into his psionic powers. The Epic Group During the Epic Group, Coburne joined an adventurers guild sponsored by another psion who helped him control his powers. Along with another band of adventurers, the group defeated Bishop Terminus and his army of devils. After Terminus was defeated, Coburne Sephora was crowned the monarch of Omoron by right of conquest. However, the Epic Group turned his sights to the devil Kurnaz who Terminus had made the pact with. The devil was now becoming a deity. As such Coburne himself had to become a deity to fight fire with fire. He was sponsored by the god Heironious and ascended into godhood, turning the Castle in Omoron into his divine realm. However, the realm was cursed as the result of a final death throw by Kurnaz. The Castle Group Using the psionic ability to predict the future, Coburne ran through countless scenarios until he determined the exact group of adventurers he needed to lift his curse. He invited them to his castle and assisted them as the events ensued. Kurnaz's spirit was removed from the castle and Coburne was finally able to ascend into godhood. His last wish was to make Commisar Kruger, instrumental to the Castle Group and one of the top nobles in Omoron, his steward in Omoron, effectively ruling as King. His last words to the new Lord Protector were that there will be an heir. The Next Generation The Knights of Griffenwood fought the same demonic agents of Orcus that were instrumental in starting the Great War. As such, when they defeated them, they found the soul gems with the defeated Sephoras. Though Coburne's parents, long past their prime, chose to move to the afterlife, a secret was revealed: along with them their baby boy was captured. He would be returned to Omoron to be raised on the prime material plane. House Sephora was restored and Omoron had its heir. ---- Houses Sworn to House Sephora House Kruger of Tempest Keep House Hepheastus of Anvil Downs House Hawthorn of Warmount Heights House Slaughter of Taurhorn House Dillane of Wrafton ---- See Also Coburne Sephora The Epic Group Bishop Terminus